One Last Dance
by angelriseng85
Summary: Peter Pan returns to the Darling household, only to discover that he has been forgotten...Or has he? One-shot with an alternate ending.
1. One Last Dance

Ok, all you Harry Potter fans might be thinking right now, What the heck is this Peter Pan story doing in the middle of this website? I know total confusion, right? Well I'm too scared to get a penname of my own and this story is only a short story so I'm using my cousin's penname to show it to the rest of the world. So without futher ado here is my story for your enjoyment. Happy Reading-Siren

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. Isn't that upsetting. I only own the plot that's it. J.M. Barry owns the rest. Including Peter :pouts:**

**

* * *

**

_ One Last Dance_

"Goodnight," Mrs. Darling says.

"Goodnight," her daughter repeats. She lies down in bed and closes her eyes as the lights dim down around her. It is a warm night, so her mother left the window open. Drifting in between dream and reality, she hears the wind whistling outside and other familiar sounds of the nighttime. Then she hears a thump and then a clatter of what sounds like bells. She opens her eyes and he was floating over her. She's about to scream when she notices a thimble around his neck. There's another loud thump as he flies to the corner of the room to hide.

"You're not supposed to fly," she thinks out loud.

"But you loved it, didn't you?" he says with a small chuckle and a smile.

She pauses to look at him. Curly, dirty blond locks hang around his face like he hasn't had a haircut in years. Two deep green eyes stare back at her that match the color of his attire. He's clad in green leaves and flowers here and there all over his body. She notices he isn't wearing any shoes.

He is still smiling but even though she's frightened, she finds herself smiling back at him. Something in that mischievious grin of his is contagious and it captures her.

She finds herself moving closer to him, like his eyes were a magnet. Their eyes both met unmoving for quite sometime before the boy raised his hand and slowly, and gently pulled her necklace out from underneath her night gown. He pulls it closer to his face. A small acorn with a silver chain glimmered in the dim light. Surprisingly he bows low and smiles yet again. She curtsies out of politeness.

"What is your name, boy?"

He raises his eyebrows as this is an unexpected question to him.

"Peter, Peter Pan," he replies.

"I'm Wendy Moira Angela Darling," she steps closer to him.

He walks back slowly.

"That's quite an unusual necklace, isn't it?" she says, regarding to the small thimble around his neck.

"Yes, it's my kiss from you. I see you're still wearing mine."

"I don't believe we've ever met, Peter Pan," she says matter-of-factly. "I got this necklace from my brother Michael. He gave it to me as a gift a long time ago."

"_No_," he says, tension growing in his words. "Wendy, don't you remember me? Neverland, Tink, Hook, the Lost Boys?"

"Silly, those are all the characters from my stories. I do believe you're overreacting."

"Don't you remember? I promised I'd come back and I did!" Now almost in tears, he crawls back to a corner and sits there. "You never wanted to grow up!" Peter says, beginning to sob.

"Then I believe I've forgotten," Wendy says, traces of pity and sorrow in her voice. "I came back too late. That damn memory of mine..." Then everything comes rushing back to her. "_Peter Pan_!" She stares into space for a moment. "I have grown up! I've forgotten. I kept trying to get you out of my mind until I'd pushed it all out. Neverland, Tink, Lost Boys, Mermaids, Hook! I remember now." She walks over to him and speaks again. "Could I fly once more?" she asks with a shine in her eyes and a smile.

Without hesitation, he grabs Tink and spills a generous amount of fairy dust over Wendy's body.

A rush of warmth and happiness comes over her. She closes her eyes trying to take it all in.

"Now," Peter asks, "may I have one more dance?"

Wendy nods and feels him take her hands. He leads her out into the night air. It is freezing cold, but Wendy doesn't notice or even care. Up and up they go until they are above the clouds. There is no music, but there's no need. She is floating, flying in a dream. The music is playing in her head and heart.

"Wendy," his voice is soothing, "come back with me, I'll take you flying even more. I'll take you back to a place where you don't have to worry about anything again...Wendy?"

Wendy starts to slowly drift down and she floats back to the window of her bedroom. "Peter, I must grow up. Now more than ever." she says, trying to explain.

She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Peter wipes them off with his fingers.

"Michael and John don't remember you either, and my mother would die of heartbreak if I were to leave again." Peter just nods his head silently, trying to understand. He's starting to cry, too.

Wendy turns to leave, but Peter grabs her hand, pulls her close, and kisses her on the lips. Wendy, tears now streaming down her face, holds on to this last moment and embraces him. He moves back slowly, closes his eyes and says his last goodbye.

"Just remember me, ok?" Peter says, now understanding he can't have her back.

"I will," says Wendy and she retreats back to her bed, but not before grabbing her diary and writing: 'He came back. Neverland and the boy who never grew up.' Clutching the book to her heart, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N from angelriseng85: Siren was a little bashful about creating an account and posting her story on it, so I'm giving her some help by posting it on mine. This is her first fanfic, so please be kind and don't flame. - Thanks!  



	2. Alternate Ending

** If you like happy endings ( I do) here is the Alternate Ending.

* * *

**

Wendy got ready for bed the next night looking hopelessly out the window as she searched the night sky.

"What'cha looking for?" asked her brother Michael.

"Nothing. Just worrying," she replied.

"You shouldn't worry. You'll remember, I still do." And with a wink and a quick hug for his sister, he dragged his teddy bear into bed and sayid quietly,"Goodnight, Wendy."

"Goodnight, Michael." She smiled and laid back into bed and she felt a small lump under her pillow. She lifted her head and pulled the small object out from underneath. It was a brown burlap sack with a tag on it. The tag said, in the sloppiest handwriting she ever saw:

_If you ever want to visit, this will be here._

_ Pp_

Now filled with joy, she pulled the sack open. It was full with a gold, glittery powder. "Fairy Dust," she whispered to herself. She turned over the tag and it read:

_Remember, second star to the right and straight on till morning._

She placed both the tag and the sack in her nightstand drawer carefully before falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N from angelriseng85: I hope you all enjoyed this! Siren was a little bashful about creating her own account and posting this story, so I'm helping her out, as it were. Be kind please, and no flames. 


End file.
